


Back in the Day

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: PWP with the early days of Peter and Gavin's relationship.





	

Peter sat on the bed, drumming his fingers on his leg as he waited.

Gavin stepped out of the bathroom, soaking wet. He grinned at Peter. 

“You’re very beautiful,” Peter told him. 

“Stretch out on your back,” Gavin said.

“Should I take my cock out?” Peter asked. 

“Not yet,” Gavin said. He straddled Peter’s face. 

Peter groaned happily and started licking Gavin’s asshole.

“Mmm,” Gavin said happily. “That feels so good.” 

Peter started licking him harder. 

Gavin moaned.

Peter started spelling out the alphabet with his tongue like he remembered some magazine saying you should do years ago. 

Gavin squealed and grabbed onto Peter’s sweater, gripping it hard. “Fuck, Pete,” he said. “More.” 

Peter’s mouth was tired, but he couldn’t get enough of hearing Gavin’s moans of encouragement. 

“I love you so much, Pete,” Gavin said. He threw his head back. It felt nice that, for once, Peter had a good reason to not respond when Gavin said that.

Peter circled Gavin’s asshole with his tongue enthusiastically. 

Gavin closed his eyes and moaned. “Fuck, Peter! Oh my God, Peter!” 

Peter moved from under Gavin and breathily told him, “I need to fuck you right now.”

Gavin nodded and got on all fours. Peter undressed and lubricated his dick as quickly as possible. 

As he pushed into Gavin, he said, “You’re kind of a slut, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know why you’d say that,” Gavin murmured breathily as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Peter gripped his hips and said, “You don’t have to deny it. I like it. A lot.”

Gavin grinned. “Yeah, I am a total slut.” 

Peter dug his fingers into Gavin’s hips as he pushed deep into him. “That’s really cute,” he said.

“But, now I’m all yours,” Gavin told him. “Do you like that?”

“Yeah,” Peter said breathily. “That’s very sexy, babe.”

Gavin moaned. “You’re really good at eating ass,” he said. 

“I just want to satisfy you,” Peter said. He kissed the back of Gavin’s neck.

“You do,” Gavin said breathily. “God, you do. No one’s as sexy as you.”

Peter reached underneath Gavin to jerk him off while he fucked him.

Gavin moaned and threw his head back. 

Peter pushed deep into him a few more times before he came. He slowly pulled out then got up to throw the condom out.

Gavin started jerking himself off as he watched Peter. 

“I’m going to rinse my mouth out,” Peter told him.

“Okay,” Gavin said. He closed his eyes and stroked himself until he came.

Peter returned from the bathroom and slid into bed next to Gavin. Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around him.


End file.
